


Four Leaf

by midnightweeds



Series: Bloom [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Babies, Childbirth, F/M, Hospitals, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: She offered him an amused smile.He pressed a kiss to her hair. “I love you.”She smiled. “Lucky you.”





	Four Leaf

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _better than a rabbit's foot_  
> 

Hermione half smiled, holding the newborn to her chest. **  
**

Ginny stood beside her, smiling down at the babe as she leisurely combed her fingers through her friend’s hair, making slow work of braiding it away from her face.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, the only sound that of nursing as the red-head remembered her first few moments with her oldest son, watching them with warm eyes. Feeling another set of eyes, she looked up to find Harry in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

“Any word?” Ginny asked, voice quiet.

“He’s a few minutes out.”

“Good.” She finished up Hermione’s braid and tucked it into itself before rolling the long rope her hair into a bun.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, stepping in to the foot of the bed.

Hermione smiled at him, briefly tearing her eyes away from her child before looking back down to her chest. “So beautiful.”

A rushing sound filled the hallway -the pound of boots on the hospital floors nearly overwhelming-, and then Sirius overwhelmed the doorway, his eyes wide and chest winded.

“Hey Papa,” Ginny grinned. “A little late to the party.”

Sirius laughed, pacing into the room.

Harry stepped out of the way, gathering Ginny’s hand when she was near enough. As Sirius lingered by the foot of the bed, the other couple closed the door behind them, giving the new family privacy.

“Hi.”

His hands tightened around the bed frame. “Hi.”

“Would you like to meet your son?”

Sirius seemed to fold into himself, face devastatingly humbled by the news. “My son?” He asked, hesitating before stepping around the bed and sitting on the edge.

The baby was still feeding, but Hermione began to angle herself for Sirius to get a better view. He stopped her by taking her face in his hands and kissing her soundly on the mouth. As he stroked her face, he said, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Me, too,” she told her, leaning into his touch. “But this little guy was early. And we’ve the rest of our lives for you to be around.”

Sirius pressed another kiss to her mouth before looking down at the baby. He brushed his finger against his nose, the love in his eyes causing Hermione’s heart to ache. “He wanted to give Harry and Neville a run for their money.”

“Already too brave,” she commented thoughtfully. Realizing he was done feeding, she gently unlatched and began to offer him to his father. “Take your jacket off. Why do you have clover pinned to it?”

“Oh,” he made to take the pinned bundle off, setting it on her lap. “They’re for you. We found the little girl today. In a field full of them. Hurt, but alive.” He shrugged out of his jean jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

“Luck of the Irish, huh?” Hermione asked, settling their son in his arms.

Sirius began to unswaddle him, much to her amusement. He counted his fingers and toes. Took his cap off and smelled his hair. Pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Everything look good?” She teased.

“He’s perfect,” he smiled softly. “What are we naming him?”

“I thought, maybe, Leo?” At his look of surprise, she said, “Leo Black.”

“A true little lion man.”

Hermione laughed, surprised when Sirius began to push him back into her arms.

“I want to take my shirt off. I read it was good.” He got up. “Right?”

“Very good,” she agreed, looking down at their child. She stroked his face. “He’s a big- Sirius.”

He was down on his knee beside the bed, dark eyes watching her surely. “I hoped to do this before he was born, but now is as good a time as any, right?” He half laughed. “No, no, don’t move. You look so beautiful.” He took a moment just to look at her, eyes tenderly falling to Leo.

“You were saving my life when I met you- sacrificing so much to save my godson. I hadn’t known, obviously, how important you’d become as time turned, but I’m grateful for whatever it is you saw in me. Back then, if it was anything. When we started dating; you completed my life that first night, when your face soured over that olive, and I wondered if anything would ever be better. You spilling the martini all over yourself did make it a little better.”

They both laughed.

“But now, seeing you holding our son -our son, my love!- in your arms, I’m certain that, that feeling of completion will only grow fuller and fuller.

“If you did me the honor of being my wife, of allowing me to be your husband, I’d spend everyday ensuring you alls happiness and security. I’d love you both, and anyone else we create or raise together, until it kills me.”

“Oh, Sirius,” Hermione cut in. “Get on with it so I can say yes.”

She baby shifted in her arms, as though sensing the excitement.

He grinned. “Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”

“A thousand times yes,” she told him, accepting the kiss he offered as he stood up.

“Harry has the ring,” he told her, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the chair. “He didn’t want me to propose today.” He took off his family necklace, something she’d never seen him part with, and slipped it over her head before taking Leo back.

“Leo wouldn’t let him celebrate his birthday in peace and you won’t either, huh?”

She shifted over to make room for him, grateful when he sat with his back against the headboard. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling down at their child in his arms as she turned the pendant over and over in her hand.

“This’ll be our secret. At least for a bit,” he told her.

“Leo could probably witness at the courthouse.”

At his surprised look, Hermione laughed, kissing his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking down at her.

“Keep it all a secret a little longer.”

He reached over, gathering the clover in his hand and pressing them into her hands. “Soon as you can, then. As soon as we leave here, even.”

She offered him an amused smile.

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “I love you.”

She smiled. “Lucky you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr, honeyweeds
> 
> thank you so much for reading<3


End file.
